1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications systems. More particularly, it relates to initiating messages from a mobile communication station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of wireless communications networks are in operation today, implemented using various accessing technologies such as time division multiple access (TDMA) and code division multiple access (CDMA). Examples of wireless communications networks in place today include networks conforming with IS-136, an EIA/TIA interim standard for digital cellular systems employing TDMA, and GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) systems which also employ TDMA.
Today's wireless telephone communications systems provide both voice and text communications services. One type of text communication service, known as Short Messages Services (SMS), enables subscribers in a communication system to send and receive short text messages on communication channels that are usually separate from the voice call channel. An SMS message intended for an individual subscriber, that is a point-to-point message, is sent through a Short Message Center (SMSC) to the specific subscriber's mobile communication station, and is known as a short message.